


Don't Nightmare About Me

by SwordsAndSongs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Snuggles and hugs and cuddles, committment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsAndSongs/pseuds/SwordsAndSongs
Summary: Yuuri has a terrible nightmare. Thankfully, Victor is right by his side to cheer him up.Short and sweet Victuuri fluff one-shot.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Don't Nightmare About Me

Nightmares will be nightmares. In those cold, dark seconds between terrorized sleep and anxious awakening, there’s a long, terrible moment when the monster is still chasing after you. You are not just running away in a dark forest of your imagination. You are awake, and paralyzed from sleep, and watching the shadows across your wall come to attack you. You are dead, for what should be eternity.

And then, you are really awake, and alive, and screaming and gasping and reaching out for help.

“Yuuri… ?”

A sleepy murmur startled the youth briefly, and he gave another frightened gasp. There were a few stray tears still streaking down his face, real remnants of the dream-world monster that had been chasing after him. “Victor! I-I’m sorry… ” Yuuri settled down miserably, turning his back to his coach as he tried to keep his sniffles quiet. “I… it was just a nightmare, don’t worry about it.”

Even at 2:48 AM, Victor wasn’t going to let his lover cry himself to sleep in the darkness. “Yuuri, come here.” He wrapped long, slender arms around the slight body of his love, nibbling on his neck as they slotted together. It was a perfect fit, like always. His voice was muffled by sleep, but he managed to blink himself awake as he curled around his Yuuri. “Can you tell me about it?”

Yuuri trembled in his arms, giving a keening moan. He wasn’t ready to talk yet. His sight, already blurry without his glasses, only gained another shade of unfocused, his eyes welling up with familiar tears. “It’s too scary… ” He gasped, wriggling back shamelessly against Victor. He took every ounce of comfort that he could from that embrace, stealing the other’s warmth and shaking into the firm touch.

Patient, sleepy, Victor held tightly to Yuuri, letting him recover enough to talk, or sleep. Whichever one he wanted to do. “Do you want to wait until morning?” He had to admit, there was more than a little bit of hope in his voice. He wanted to sleep, and they had a busy, exhausting schedule in the morning. The skating season would start in a few weeks, and they both had a lot of training to do if they wanted to take home the gold this year.

Yuuri gave a whimpering sniffle again, managing to clear some of the mucus from his airways. “I… it’s nothing. Just please go to sleep, Victor. I’ll be fine.” He pleaded, easily noting the fatigue in his lover’s voice.

“Yuuuuuuri.” Victor complained, squeezing him tightly and pressing a brief kiss to his temple. “You can’t wake me up too scared to talk about it, and then tell me to go back to sleep! Let me stay up with you until you’re ready. I don’t want you to have the same dream all over again.”

Yuuri gave a pleased smile, his chest filling with warmth. Victor really did care about him, and their relationship, in all the big and little things. “But, you need the sleep.” He gave one last protest, testing the other one more time. He wouldn’t keep Victor awake unless he was sure.

Victor gave a little groan, stretching out his arms and legs. “Who needs sleep? We can just get up late tomorrow.” He said with a pleased huff. “Now settle down, and close your eyes if that will help. If it doesn’t, then just focus on this hand.” He tapped his left hand on Yuuri’s nose, making sure that he felt the cold bite of the ring on his finger. An engagement ring. A promise ring. A ring that bound them together, as tight as fate’s red string around them.

Yuuri sank into the mattress, into the embrace. He could feel the metal, the reminder of their time together and the vows they had made. He hadn’t closed those brown eyes yet, but he did kiss and nibble those lean fingers with an absentminded affection. They were so close together now, practically one in thought and existence. It was impossible for him to stop loving Victor. It was impossible for him to let this simple nightmare stand between them, or between Victor and his rest.

“My dream… was… ” He managed to speak up, pressing kisses to Victor’s hand between words. “You betrayed me. To a monster.” Clenching his teeth together, Yuuri shook his head, cuddling into Victor’s embrace. “I was trying to run away, but you kept showing the monster where I was-!”

Victor immediately crushed him closer, surrounding the other with his scent and closeness. “Yuuri… I would never do that to you.”

Yuuri nodded, his eyes welling up with fresh tears. “I know, I know! I just… couldn’t escape from the monster, no matter how fast I ran… I love you, Victor. I love you so much… just hold onto me, please.”

Letting him snivel and shake in his arms, Victor only wrapped him up in love. It was just a silly dream, something that took power from Yuuri’s sleep and the shadows of the night. It wasn’t the kind of fight that would continue into the morning light. It wasn’t the sort of monster that tore them apart even in the day. Only love could slay it, tearing it to pieces before the beast could ever exist.

“I love you too.” He mumbled in reply, giving his Yuuri a brief kiss on the head. “You can always trust me, always. I’ll never betray you, or try to hurt you.”

Yuuri nodded, giving one last sniff as he wiped his eyes on the blanket. “I know, I know.” He babbled, turning to wrap his arms around Victor’s neck. “You’re too perfect for me. I would never doubt you, Victor!”

He only smiled, pressing Yuuri’s bangs out of his pretty brown eyes. “My silly pork bowl… you are the one who are far too perfect for me. I wouldn’t want anyone else in the world to wake me up with a nightmare… ”


End file.
